The Calm Before the Storm
by edwart
Summary: When Edward is away hunting Bella finds it difficult to sleep due to a storm. But Edward is never far away. Fluffy oneshot.


_Summary: When Edward is away hunting, Bella finds it difficult to get to sleep due to a storm, but Edward is never far away. One shot, fluffy._

_I do not in any way own 'Twilight', the characters or anything. This is purely for fun, and for entertainment purposes only._

* * *

BPOV

I buried myself deeper into the blankets on Edward's bed. Inhaling the smell, letting the scent of him fill my nostrils. I lay back, pulling the blanket around my shoulder the way Edward would rest his arm, closing my eyes and letting the smell fool me into thinking he was here with me.

I never liked storms. Especially when I was younger, I hated the sound of thunder, how it rung in my eyes for minutes after it struck. I hated the way that the lightning shone gross bright color into my dark bedroom, violently waking me. I hated the way the slanted rain would slam against my windows, as if it were a fist pounding against the glass in the hopes of getting my attention.

It was silly - all things considered, with my boyfriend being a vampire and me being asleep in a house with more vampires - that I be afraid of something as minuscule a threat as rain, but I was. Edward had left the day before to hunt, and as happy as I was that he would feed himself, I selfishly wanted him back now.

I sat up again, realising that I was not going to fall asleep, and leaned against the huge headboard. I exhaled softly, staring up at the ceiling. I had forgotten to bring the CD Edward had made for me, so I couldn't even listen to my lullaby to help me sleep.

I really missed Edward.

* * *

Less than thirty minutes had passed when Alice opened the door and peered in, smiling at me widely.

"He's on his way," she said simply, before vanishing again. I wondered, for a moment, if I had just imagined that.

As it turned out, I hadn't.

Edward opened the door, just as quietly as Bella had, and walked in. He smiled at me as he shook his hair, sending light spots of rain on the carpet. I sat up and moved towards him on my knees, pulling the blankets down to the bottom of the bed with me. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck. He grinned and leaned down, pressing a kiss to my lips, before gently touching his tongue against my lower lip and moving back.

"I missed you," I whispered, the heavy rain outside stealing the words away. But of course Edward heard it.

"And I missed you," he replied, resting his forehead against mine. "I forgot how restless you got during thunderstorms. How rude of me," he said, his tone light and playful.

"Mmm," I replied, as he kissed down my neck. "I really don't like storms, they make me uncomfortable."

"Uncomfortable?" He asked, before pressing his lips against my throat.

"Yes, I can never sleep."

He chuckled softly, and I felt the vibration from his lips on my skin. I ran my nose against his cheekbone and almost drooled. The rain made his scent more potent. Delicious.

"Lay down with me?" I asked, gently tugging on his jacket.

"Let me get this off first," He said, shrugging his arms out of the sleeves. "It's all wet."

I watched patiently as he tossed it aside and gestured for me to lay back down. He kicked his shoes off and snuggled against me, pulling the blankets around us and tucking us in.

"You know," I said, fisting the fabric of his shirt, "This is a little wet as well."

He widened his eyes.

"You'll be the death of me, Bella Swan," he muttered as he shrugged his shirt off. I almost purred as I rested my head against his bare chest, settling into his stone muscles. Edward wrapped his arms around me and kissed my hair, inhaling my scent.

He picked up my hands and gently traced the shape of my thumbs.

"I missed these hands," he said softly, before pulling them to his lips to give each finger a kiss.

"What else did you miss?" I asked, snuggling further into him.

"I missed this nose," he whispered, pecking at the tip of it. "And these eyes," he said, before kissing my eyelids as I closed them. "And I missed these lips," he whispered even quieter, before taking my top lip between both of his and kissing it. He repeated the action with the bottom one.

"And these feet," he continued, before rubbing his toes against mine. I giggled as it tickled. Edward's grin turned mischievous. He rolled me over onto my side and tickled all down my ribs, and my giggling got louder. He laughed as he pulled my foot into his lap and began feverishly tickling it with his fingers.

"No -" I laughed, "Stop!" Edward grinned even wider and I fell back against the bed, giving up.

Edward stopped, and pulled my legs up, resting them on either side of his waist, before his hands found my back and he gently pulled me up into a sitting position on his lap, my head lolling back before he pulled it up too. He rested one hand at my lower back and the other against the back of my head.

"I'm so glad you came home early," I said breathlessly.

"As am I."

I sighed loudly, exhaling.

"Come on," he said, laying back down and pulling me with him, re-tucking us in and resting my head against his shoulder. "Time to sleep, love."

"Mmm," I sighed, closing my eyes in contentment. I felt Edward's lips at my ear and he lightly kissed the lobe.

"I missed these ears, too," he whispered, before he began to hum my lullaby.

"Thanks, Edward."

"For what, love?"

"For comforting me tonight. I know it's silly to be afraid of rain and thunder and lightning, but I guess I'm just silly," I whispered lazily.

"No, you're not silly, Bella."

He kissed my temple and I began to drift off.

* * *

Thoughts? (:


End file.
